legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 March 2016
11:17 Halloz :P 11:18 hey cheerful how are you ? :) 11:18 I'm good enough, how are you Pete? :P 11:22 Yoooooooooooo 11:22 heyaaaa 11:23 Wow things just got more insane hi :P 11:23 so fast? :P 11:23 Idk wut's going on. 11:24 lol you two are flooding my email with thread updates... 11:24 slowwww down :P 11:24 xD 11:24 * Wyn17 switches mind with Yoshi 11:24 * Orangeyoshi.one wonders why 11:24 hey Yoshi and wintry how are you ? :) 11:24 leave my stoat alone Vic! 11:25 Hey Pete! 11:25 Hey Pete! 11:25 I'm good you? 11:25 Again I say: you ARE the Stoat :P :P 11:25 i'm good as always cheerful :) 11:25 Hey I'm Wyn now, we switched bodies :P 11:25 i'm good as always wintry :) 11:25 yup we did 11:25 minds 11:25 You died so you have to be the Stoat even though you really aren't :P :P 11:25 how are you Yoshi doing ? :) 11:26 :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P 11:26 See I'm Orange 11:26 Yoshi, answer Pete! 11:26 That is convincing proof but 11:26 I am not buying it :P 11:26 and I'm not the stoat, I'm a ferret!!!!! 11:26 INSULT! 11:27 Oh no not the impersonations :P 11:27 we did switch, Smiley. 11:27 *stops impersonating* LOL yoshi, on the threads too?????? This is gonna get confusing... 11:27 :P 11:28 *starts again* 11:28 Guam is really cozy today 11:28 I have to work on something I'll keep the chat open though :P 11:28 Guam is dead :P :P 11:28 xP 11:28 No he's not I made him up again. 11:28 No he is dead :P :P 11:28 K :P 11:29 Zoomy never said he killed Guam :P 11:29 He was overused and long bound for his death :P 11:29 you said he should but he didnt 11:29 He did :P :P 11:29 No more Guam :P :P 11:29 You guys are confuzzled. 11:29 Prepare the funeral :P :P 11:29 Guam is in Asia. 11:29 LOL xD xD 11:30 It's true. 11:30 :P 11:30 I know :P 11:30 But Guam the dragon is dead all the same :P 11:30 Wait when you say your in Guam did you really mean? :O :P 11:30 Hes not *Guam flies outside my window* :P 11:30 lol he didn't mean the Guam country 11:30 Wyn just except it :P 11:30 except it? 11:30 You stopped the impersonation D: 11:30 ok... *excepts it* :P 11:31 oops 11:31 And go dragon-egg-hunting again :P 11:31 soory :P 11:31 It's almost easter! :P 11:31 When you guys impersonate you type so slow -.- :P 11:32 lol.... 11:32 But I really have to half-go anyway soooo :P 11:32 half-bye :P 11:32 Really why type slow> 11:32 I didn't say anything about easter, that was really yoshi 11:32 NOOOOO 11:32 I am just not focusing on this cha 11:32 busy with work and all. 11:32 Spooky has been out to get me lately 11:32 *combines half-bye into hi* :P 11:32 oh look at my typis 11:32 lol 11:32 "oh look at my typis" that is a classic 11:32 LOL yoshi.... you don't even need me to tell you what to say.... 11:33 I am kind of sleep deprived at the moment. 11:33 I AM NOT!! :P 11:33 I was yesterday :P 11:33 You guys make it hard to half leave :P 11:33 I'm fine today :P 11:33 xP 11:33 DON'T LEAVE :P 11:33 *this will now be my next post for the next 10 minutes* :P 11:33 * Wyn17 asks yoshi/me how to drag Smiley to our dark side 11:33 Here's my killer impersonation of Wyn 11:33 WAIT 11:33 Ready? 11:33 you killed it yoshi 11:33 *waits for it 11:34 GOOD RIDDANCE 11:34 :P 11:34 OH YEAH :P 11:34 you forgot the... NEVER COME BACK! 11:34 SHOO! 11:34 LEAVE! 11:34 GO DO THE DISHES YOUNG MAN 11:34 MAKE THEM SHINE 11:34 that too, but that was me impersonating you so it's a double impersonation 11:34 i'm still here guys :) 11:34 Hey pete! 11:35 this the first time i'm talking like yoda 11:35 Couldn't resist doing that >.> 11:35 you're talking like yoda? 11:35 Lol, nice yoda impersonation! 11:35 lol... VIC! JOIN OUR DARK SIDE! 11:35 how are you doing Yoshi ? :) 11:36 Doing good pete! Still remember the clothes? 11:37 that's good to hear Yoshi :) what clothes Yoshi ? :) 11:37 lol he doesn.t.... 11:54 I g2g now.. bbbbbbyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee Error: Invalid time.